


Feathers and Angels

by SparkPlug



Series: Good Omens One Shots and Stories [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Arrangements, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing, gang leaders, mafia bosses, not enough plot, too much description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: A muffled “coming!” rang out from the shop and after a very dramatic silence, the door swung open carefully to reveal a very lovely looking man, Crowley’s heart lost a beat in his chest but he’d never admit to it.The man standing in front of him was rather stout, with a soft cream coloured dress shirt, a white ascot around his neck, light coloured brown pants that were held up with dark brown almost black suspenders. Carefully pinned to the other man's chest was a pair of angel wings with a small halo above them, he suspected they were the symbol of the other man’s ‘business’ like his own pin. Crowley watched as white-gloved hands carded through the other man's hair, a dazzling smile on his face.





	Feathers and Angels

The year was… oh, bloody hell what god-forsaken year was it again? Whatever doesn’t matter… 

Crowley carded his hand through his hair as he stepped out of his Bentley, glancing around the small suburban area he had driven himself to. He supposedly was here for a meeting with someone who had an interest in becoming business partners. Crowley couldn’t bring himself to say those words out loud, he worked alone, not with some pompous asshat who only wanted to join ‘buisnesses’ for personal gain.

Grumbling to himself, he stalked -well it wasn’t quite a stalk, Crowley had his own way of walking, it was more of swinging his hips with each step forwards like he was walking on a tightrope and his arms dangling lazily at his sides- towards the door of a rather old looking bookshop. His coat billowed behind him, he wore a long black overcoat over his jet-black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that made his white tie and suspensers pop on his chest, paired with tight, glossy, black pants that pulled and shaped his legs and arse just right. Pinned to his chest was two dark black feathers, symbolizing his ‘buisness’. He had his hands shoved inside his pockets, as he carefully took a black-gloved hand out to ring the doorbell to the shop.

A muffled “coming!” rang out from the shop and after a very dramatic silence, the door swung open carefully to reveal a very lovely looking man, Crowley’s heart lost a beat in his chest but he’d never admit to it. 

The man standing in front of him was rather stout, with a soft cream coloured dress shirt, a white ascot around his neck, light coloured brown pants that were held up with dark brown almost black suspenders. Carefully pinned to the other man's chest was a pair of angel wings with a small halo above them, he suspected they were the symbol of the other man’s ‘buisness’ like his own pin. Crowley watched as white-gloved hands carded through the other man's hair, a dazzling smile on his face.

“Ah, do come in,” the man said, his smile unwavering causing Crowley’s nerves to spike as he stepped inside the rather well-kept shop.

Books surrounded him on all sides, first-editions mostly, almost all of them complete series. Crowley found himself following the man to the back room of the shop and settling down comfortably down on the large, plush sofa that was in the corner of the room as the other man sat on the plush armchair that faced the couch.

“Tea?” the other man offered, gesturing to a plater of tea and biscuits that had seemingly magically appeared on the table in between to them.

“Mr…?” Crowley paused, not knowing the other man’s name.

“Fell,” the other man supplied helpfully.

“Mr.Fell, I do believe that we have far more important business to discuss, not the quality of tea that you have,” Crowley stated gruffly.

“Well A.J. I simply suggested it out of politeness,” Fell snipped, casting a glare at Crowley, and rising from his seat.

Crowley put his feet up on the table dangerously close to the tea, showing off the print on the bottom of his black shoes, two large feathers. “The reason why you suggested it does not matter, what matters is why you called a meeting with me today,” Crowley said rather brashly. 

“Ah yes, that matter… Well, it seems that our separate territories are quite close to each other and you… people… seem to be bugging mine needlessly. I propose we join forces. You can tax however much you wish, as well as I, and as an added bonus we can each stay out of the other’s hair,” Fell proposed, picking up a scone from the tray.

“Hmm, it sounds reasonable, however…” Crowley paused for the drama, rising up to his feet, “we’d need some meetings, to go over our terms of agreements and what-not. But, it’s not as interesting as I wish it to be. Would you mind if I propose something, more?” Crowley walked around Fell, his gaze lazily on Fell’s backside.

“W-what…” Fell cleared his throat, “What are you suggesting?” he asked, rather intrigued to know whatever A.J. was talking about.

“An arrangement. You can do whatever you wish in my domain, as long as whenever I see it fit, I can bend you over and have you,” Crowley whispered into Fell’s ear, a sly smirk forming on his dainty lips.

Fell shuddered at the thought and had to sit down and adjust his position to hide the growing tent in his pants. “A.J. that’s rather intimate, don’t you think?” he asked once he managed to find his voice once more.

“Not at all, Fell. It’s only as intimate as you wish it to be. If you wish for a bit more intimacy, that can be aranged. I certainly wouldn’t be against getting to know you better, Fell,” Crowley relayed, settling back down on the couch with his legs spread wide.

Fell decided to choose his words wisely so the other man wouldn’t catch onto the fact he was more than a little interested in what he was proposing. “I wouldn’t be against it,” Fell stated, sipping a bit on the teacup he had picked up from the tray.

“Well then, do we have a deal?” Crowley asked lazily watching Fell sip from the teacup in his hand.

“Yes, I believe we do. Our two ‘buisnesses’ are now one, and we shall pursue a little more in life with eachother?” Fell clarified, giving a crude gesture in the air to signify something not put to words quite yet.

“Seems about right,” Crowley agreed with a smirk, watching Fell’s hands dance and play in the air with each other. Gracefully, he bent down and nipped at Fell’s neck, lavishing in the shudders that ran down Fell’s spine.

“A.J. wouldn’t it be best to go on a date first?” Fell asked, his hands finding their way to Crowley’s hair like they had a mind of their own.

“I’d rather take you now, but if you prefer that, I suppose I’ll allow it,” Crowley groaned, straightening up and adjusting his tie.

“Thank you,” Fell huffed, smoothing out his shirt.

“Well come on angel, your chariot awaits,” Crowley turned on his heels, and stalked away from Fell.

The use of angel was highly appropriate, yet equally unappropriate, Fell’s ‘buisness’ was called the ‘heave’s angels’ and the fact Crowley had chosen that particular name was exactly because of it.

Fell bustled after Crowley, moving quickly to meet his pace as he stalked towards his car. Fell was taken aback when Crowley opened the car door for him, a small bow from the man dressed in black. Fell gladly got into the car, taking a seat on the plush upholstery.

Crowley took a moment to watch the upholstery form to Fell’s shape in the seat next to him, a small smirk forming on his lips.

While the car was driving, Fell’s hand found it’s way to Crowley’s, making the demon glance down and blush, quickly looking back up.

“Fell, are you alright?” Crowley asked out of character, glancing at his partner next to him.

“Oh, yes, I guess… I don’t know… I kinda lost the mood but I didn’t want to say it, you looked like you were having fun,” Aziraphale stuttered next to him.

Crowley pulled the car over to the side of the road.

“Aziraphale,” he started, turning to his lover, “I kept going because I thought you wanted to.”

The two looked at each other, there was silence in the Bentley for a brief moment before the two of them burst out laughing.

“Oh bother, I guess we are really terrible at communication,” Aziraphale commented, finally composing himself.

“I guess we are,” Crowley agreed, “You still want to go to that Italian restaurant?”

“Yes. I do believe a table for two by the window has just opened up.” Aziraphale smiled broadly at Crowley, making Crowley’s heart skip a beat.

“Well let’s go then, Fell.” Crowley smirked, he quite liked the nickname.

“Yes, let’s.”


End file.
